bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Plesiozord
The Plesiozord is the personal Zord of the Plesio Marcus. It possesses the spirit of the Plesiosaurus that was given the Purple Fusion Energems 65 million years ago, just before Sledgehammer's ship-mounted tractor beam was disabled when his ship was bombed and the meteors released therein caused the dinosaur extinction. Overview Appearances: DF Episodes 18 History The Plesiozord was discovered separate from its original bonded human, Albert Smith encountered the Zord while following a lead from Dr. Runga, a paleontologist, about supposed sightings of a living Plesiosaurus. Julia Ann skirted the shorelines hoping it would be attracted to the newly liberated Purple Fusion Energems, which it was, only to be attacked by a resurrected Meteor. Under the "advice" of Miss Kandi and Wrench-Man. However, a confrontation with Julia reminds him of why he entered into paleontology in the first place, and he instead aids the Rangers in reuniting the Plesiozord with its Fusion Energems. Formations Space Plesio Astrozord The Space Plesio Astrozord is the Plesiozord's Megazordform. As its default form would suggest, the Space Plesio Astrozord is a hulking giant, and as such can deliver devastating physical punishment. Despite its bulk, this Megazord can use the boosters built into its body to move at impressive speeds. Its left arm can be used in a rocket punch-like attack called the Plesio Rocket Punch attack. The Space Plesio Astrozord's finishing attack is the Galactic Blast, where the Megazord pumps the grip on the throat of its Plesio Cannon 3 times while the Rangers count backwards from 3 and then fires an intense laser at the target. Appearances: DF Episodes 18 Dyna-Fu Astrozord The Dyna-Fu Astrozord is the combination of the Tyrannozord, Pachyzord, and the Plesiozord. Though the Pachyzord serves as the left arm of the Megazord whenever it is formed, the combination of the Plesiozord and the Tyrannozord could in theory be made with the Pachyzord swapped for any of the other Zords that can form the arms (Stegozord, Tricerazord, Parazord, Raptorzord, Ankylozord, etc). It possibly could even be made with no left arm at all, though of course its combat capabilities would then be limited. It can attack with T-Rex Blast, where it shoots a beam from the Tyrannozord's mouth. As such, it acts as a paralyzing agent, allowing it to buy time for the Rangers to fire the finishing attack. Said finishing attack is the Galactic Blast, where it shoots a powerful beam in the shape of Plesiozord's head and neck from the Plesio Cannon after the grip pumps itself back three times, hitting the target with unrelenting force. The attack is powerful enough to lift Greenzilla himself high into the air. Appearances: DF Episode 20 Space Pachy Astrozord The Space Pachy Astrozord is the combination of the Pachyzord, and the Plesiozord. The known special attack is the Wrecking Ball. Appearances: DF Episode 21 Space Para Astrozord The Space Para Astrozord is the combination of the Parazord, and the Plesiozord. Its finisher is the Galactic Para Blast, where the Megazord unleashes intense beams from the arms after self-pumping the handle thrice. Space Raptor Astrozord The Space Raptor Astrozord is the combination of the Raptorzord, and the Plesiozord. Known special attack is the Bladed Raptor Slash. Space Ankylo Astrozord The Space Ankylo Astrozord is the combination of the Ankylozord, and the Plesiozord. *Special attack: Hammer Punch and Plesio Blast . See Also *Zyudenryu Plezuon - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyoryuger. *Plesio Zord - Power Rangers counterpart in Dino Charge Category:Dino Fusion Series Category:Zords Category:One-Piece Megazords Category:Purple-Violet Ranger Zords